Where's My Happy Ending
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: This is just a little test story that I'm working on. It contains: Prideshipping, Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, cheating, language, kissing, yaoi, and a LOT of angst later on. If you don't like any of the above things, do not read this test story. Enjoy.


**BB: ...got bored, and my net went out for a while. I figured I might as well do something, right? So I wrote this. It has yaoi in it. No likey, no read-y. And if you're going to go all, "Being gay is wrong, the Bible says so" on me, let me just point out that the Bible **_**also**_** says, "God will love **_**ALL**_** his children." I don't seem him making any exceptions there, do you? I thought not. So if you are a homophobe, or a religious fanatic, and you are just reading this to tell me about the evils of yaoi, SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE!**

**Characters and Pairings: YamixYugi, YamixSeto, YugixAtem (AU Fic)**

**Bashing: YES, THERE WILL BE BASHING! NO, IT WILL NOT BE TEA! YES, THERE WILL BE YAMI AND SETO BASHES! Be warned...this is the first bashing I've ever done...so it might not be very good. Just letting you know!**

**Summary: Yami cheated on Yugi, Yami cheated on Yugi...YAMI CHEATED ON YUGI? WHAT THE FUCK? Yeah, Yami cheated on Yugi with Seto Kaiba. Are you sure? Damn sure. Yugi's heartbroken. I'll bet...poor Yugi. Yeah...but Atem's around to help him out. That's good. I just hope Yami doesn't try to but in. He will. Are you sure? Positive. Let's find out.**

**~(*)~**

**Note**

**(BB: ...) = Author Notes or Dialogue (and there will be some)**

"..." = WORDS

_'...'_ = THOUGHTS

**~(*)~**

**YUGI'S POV**

**~(*)~**

I didn't think it could really be true. I always thought the rumors going around town were totally false, and that Yami would always be there for me. HA! What a fool I was. He was too busy sleeping with Seto Kaiba to care about me...too busy getting Seto's cock shoved up his ass to remember that _I_ was his soul-mate. I guess he never really cared about it. I don't know what to do anymore. I always thought that my darkness, the love of my life, would always be there to catch me when I fell, to lift me up and kiss the hurt away. ...silly me.

**NORMAL POV**

**~(*)~**

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"No, what is it?"

"Yami cheated on Yugi!"

"What? No way, that would _never_ happen!"

"It's true! I got it directly from the source! A guy saw Yami and Seto Kaiba making out in front of the arcade, and _Yugi_ was standing three feet away from them, _crying_. If that doesn't sound like Yami was cheating, I don't know what does."

"Wow..."

"I...I just can't believe it. I mean, Yami and Yugi make such a wonderful couple."

"Correction, _made_ such a wonderful couple. Yami's with Kaiba now. Besides, Yugi didn't deserve Yami anyway."

"How can you _say_ that? I mean, Yugi and Yami...they were like Light and Dark, Yin and Yang!"

"Yeah, they _were_ like that. But, come _on_. Kaiba and Yami make a better couple. They're both just so...so...so AMAZING."

"...yeah...I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am. Now, we better get to class before the teacher starts yelling at us."

"Right!"

The two girls left the seemingly unoccupied hallway, not noticing the sobs of pain. If they _had_, they would have found one Yugi Mouto, crying his pure amethyst eyes out.

"Y-y-yami...wh-why did-did you l-leave me? Why?" Yugi sobbed, trying in vain to stop his tears. He had been crying for the last two days non-stop, tears of bitter betrayl and pain.

"Did...did I do something wr-wrong? I-I-I'm sorry! I'll do whate-whatever it t-t-takes...just...just please come back!"

Yugi continued to cry all throughout the school day, skipping all of his classes so he could be alone. His friends were worried about him...especially Yami's elder twin brother, Atem. **(BB: Yes, I made Atem Yami's twin. Lots of people do it. Deal with it if you don't like it.)**

"Has anybody seen Yugi?" Atem looked around the circle of people at the table, watching them all shake their heads.

"Nah, man, I ain't seen him since yesterday." Joey said, taking a bite out of Tea's apple. The cerulean-eyed girl mock-glared at him, then looked at the tri-colored youth before her. She smiled brightly, trying to convey a sense of security she didn't feel. "I'm sure he's just fine, Atem. Maybe he's in the library? We _did_ get a project slammed on us by Professor Pegasus **(BB: ...I don't think I spelled that right...if not, sorry!)**...why don't you check there?"

Atem looked at the brunette before nodding, a small smile crossing his lips. "I will. Thanks, Tea." Atem got up and started towards the cafeteria door, which opened right before he got there. Just outside it, Atem could see his twin brother, Yami, and Seto Kaiba. _'...what are those two doing together? And...why isn't Yami with Yugi...aren't they normally partnered up for everything? Something's not right.'_

"Atem!"

Atem blinked his blood red eyes once, turning to face his (almost) identical twin brother. The two of them were the same height (about five foot five, oh how they wish they were taller), and they had the same tri-colored hair (beautiful golden blond bangs shooting up into ebony like lightning, tipped with crimson). However, Atem was more tanned than Yami, and his eyes were just a shade darker as well. Yami's eyes were more of a cherry color, while Atem's were the shade of just-spilled blood. Even with these differences, the twins were still hard to tell apart sometimes.

"Yami...do you know where Yugi is?" Atem asked his brother, blinking in surprise when said person began to squirm a little.

"No...I don't. Why, are you looking for him?" Yami asked, hiding the nervousness in his voice. _'Oh Ra, if Atem finds out I cheated on Yugi with Seto, he's going to flip his lid.'_

Atem nodded his head. "I'm worried about him...I'm afraid he hasn't been in the lunch room today, and no one has seen him either."

Seto looked between the two Sennen twins, then stated in his coldest voice, "He might be in the library. I think I saw him there earlier." This, of course, was a blatant lie, seeing as it had been _Yami_ Seto had seen in the library earlier. They'd met there for a little pre-lunch make out session, but if it got Atem off their backs, Seto didn't care about this one little lie.

Atem smiled brightly. "Thanks, Kaiba. See you at home, Otouto."

Yami smiled as his brother stalked off towards the library. "See you at home!" he called out before turning to Seto. His narrow crimson eyes narrowed even further, and took on a slightly menacing look. "Why the fuck did you tell him that?" Yami hissed out. "Now he's going to go looking for Yugi, and when he doesn't find him, what do you think he's going to do?"

Seto held up a hand and put a single finger against Yami's lips, stopping his protests. In that same clear, cold voice, he said, "Yami, don't worry about it. Yugi has no idea about what the two of us have done, and neither will Atem. You can continue dating with Yugi, and I'll keep dating you. No one will get hurt. **(BB: YEAH RIGHT, KAIBA YOU BASTARD!)**"

Yami smiled and nodded his head, deciding not to think anymore about what _might_ happen if his brother found out. _'Besides, Yugi still doesn't know. I don't want to give up my little angel for something as dumb as this.'_

**~(*)~**

Atem opened the door to the library quietly, not wanting to disturb any readers. He walked inside, closing the wooden door behind him as he did, then proceeded to look for Yugi. Since he knew Yugi was an avid fiction and fantasy reader, he headed over to the fantasy section, hoping to find the little angel.

_'If only Yugi knew how I felt...but he's with Yami. I can't think this way about my brother's own _boyfriend_. It's just not right.'_

So lost in his thoughts was Atem, he didn't notice Yugi until he had bumped right into the smaller, who immediantly lost his balance and fell against Atem's chest. The crimson-eyed male blinked thrice, then looked down into eyes of pure, innocent amethyst. His breath left him in a single word: "Yugi."

"Oh A-atem! I-I di-didn't see you there." Yugi stuttered out, his face turning the softest shade of rose pink. Atem smiled down at the smaller one, his eyes shining with a gentleness he reserved only for Yugi. "It's fine, Little One. I should have been watching where I was going. If it is anyone's fault, let it be mine."

Yugi smiled up at Atem, or he would have, had his face not still been tear-stained from before. Atem noticed this, though, and put a hand up under Yugi's chin, gently forcing him to look up.

"Yugi, what-" Atem was cut short when he noticed the redness of Yugi's eyes, and the tear tracks leading down his soft cherub face. "Yugi..." he whispered, softly wiping an escaped tear away, "Yugi...what happened?"

Yugi gasped in surprise, pulling away from the older boy and trying to hide his face. One of his arms immediantly came up to wipe the rest of the offending tears out of his eyes, but Atem stopped him.

"Yugi," he whispered, his voice commanding as always, "Yugi, who made you cry?"

Yugi felt his mind conflict, wondering if he should tell or not. _'Well, Atem, it was Yami. You see, he's cheating on me with Seto, and he thought I didn't know, but I found out when I saw them kissing at the arcade a few days ago.'_

"I-i-it's nothing, Atem. I was just reading a really sad story." Yugi lied, his face keeping itself perfectly blank of any betraying emotions. Atem looked deep into Yugi's red-rimmed eyes, then smiled softly. He wiped the tears away and whispered, "Little one...just remember...they're only stories. They never happen in real life."

Yugi internally felt himself cry. _'If only you knew, Atem. If only you knew.'_

Atem smiled again and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Come on, let's get back to the cafeteria. Lunch today is the Asian chicken."

With those words, Atem lead Yugi out of the library and off to the lunch tables, never knowing about the pure one's troubles...

**~(*)~**

**BB: Okay, that's where I'm stopping this chapter. This is a TEST story, and I don't know if it's going to be any good, and it might take me FOREVER to update. So...please don't get pissed at me if this story goes into a hiatus for months at a time. NOW, if you LIKE this story, please leave a review, and I MIGHT (note, I say MIGHT) update faster (but it's sort of unlikely...this idea is going to have to get back into my head for that). The only thing that I own in this fanfiction is the author's notes. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! DON'T SUE ME!**


End file.
